Articulated work machines, such as a loader backhoe, also referred to as a backhoe, are commonly used on job sites. The backhoe may be used to manipulate an object by securing the object between a dipper arm and an attachment, such as a bucket. Teeth formed along an edge of the dipper arm can assist with this task. However, there can be shortcomings associated with the formed teeth. For example, the formed teeth pattern, having a triangular profile similar to that of a saw blade may work well for certain applications, but not others, such as manipulation of metal pipes, in which the teeth may cause damage to the pipe. Additionally, applications associated with abrasive objects can “wear out” the teeth, possibly requiring replacement of the dipper arm.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to provide a removable gripping device associated with the dipper arm that could supplement or be installed over the existing formed dipper teeth, providing an inexpensive attachment that greatly increases the operational versatility of articulated work machines.